Wait, what?
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Danzō managed to become Hokage, and quite a few people left Konoha for their safety and that of their families. Led by Naruto, they rebuilt Uzushiogakure, making alliances and gaining powerful villagers. When Danzō screws things up too much, they decide to go back to Konoha-back in time, that is, to the Chūnin exams. SasuNaru, fem!Naruto, time travel, multiple crossovers... HIATUS!
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that any future crossover characters are from.**

 **Warnings: female Naruto, SasuNaru, time travel, Uzushiogakure, spoilers involving Itachi, will have yaoi and possibly yuri, etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, looked on in stunned shock as an orb of light blinded him just as the preliminary round of the Chūnin exams was about to begin.

Everyone in the room shifted nervously, not wanting to charge blindly (especially because they were slightly blinded _by_ the phenomenon) and attack without knowing what it was.

Regardless, the Sandaime's ANBU guards positioned themselves as to best defend him.

When the ninja were finally able to see again, they noticed something strange.

Not only were there quite a few people missing from the stands (Chunin candidates included), but more than a few familiar-looking figures were standing where the light had originated from.

The old man inhaled shakily as he took in the figure at the front of the crowd of strangers, charismatic enough even when not speaking that everyone's attention was on her.

Blonde hair, deep blue eyes, three whisker marks on her cheeks—

"Naruto?" he gasped, eyes widening.

But it couldn't be! This woman was years older than Minato's daughter was, appearing to be in her late twenties. Her attire was completely different, and…was that an _Uzushiogakure forehead protector?!_

The young woman blinked up at him, smiling softly as she greeted him, a wistful look in her sapphire blue eyes. "Hey gramps."

The Sandaime was so blindsided that he didn't notice his shinobi bristling at the 'lack of respect', while the woman's (his surrogate granddaughter's?) companions smiled or rolled their eyes fondly.

* * *

"What is going on?" Hiruzen asked, thirty minutes later once it had been determined (for the time being) that the group was not a threat.

Not only was an apparently-older Naruto there, but almost all of his Chunin candidates have disappeared as well, only for _their_ older counterparts to be in the crowd!

All but a few wearing a forehead protector declaring allegiance to Uzushiogakure, the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides, which had been destroyed before most of them had been born.

And so, to reiterate: what?

"Ah, right!" the blonde woman announced, straightening slightly. She'd slumped in annoyance during the Council's debates on whether or not they should bother hearing them out or just attack them. Why the Council had even shown up, he didn't know.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, Sandaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure." The blonde announced, bowing mockingly in the direction of some of the council members, who sneered back at her.

She gestured at her group for them to introduce themselves as well. "Cough up, guys. Those who have never been to Konoha, feel free to not bother." She turned back to him. "I'll explain after."

A man stepped forward, unmistakably an Uchiha, about the same age as the woman claiming to be Naruto. "Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke. Jōnin."

Stunned silence for everyone in the Sandaime's group.

The old man sighed, running a hand down his face. Last time he checked, the two had hated each other.

Now they were married?

One of the council members scowled, insulted on the Uchiha clan's behalf. "You wife doesn't bare your name. Why?"

"Politics." Sasuke shrugged. "Uzumaki is on par with Konoha's Senju in Uzushio, while the Uchiha clan has little history with the village. The Uzumaki are higher up, and as such I took on my wife's name."

"And that doesn't bother you?!" one of the civilian council members raged.

Sasuke blinked at them calmly. "No, not particularly. An Uchiha is an Uchiha, regardless of their surname."

Behind the main crowd of Uzushiogakure ninja and citizens, a teen who who had been adopted into the Uzumaki clan, bearing Uchiha blood but not the name, smiled faintly.

"Haruno Sakura." The pinkette Kunoichi spoke up, cutting off the council's reply. "Medic and overseer of our hospital. Jōnin."

A few people raised their eyebrows. Medic ninja were typically special Jōnin, promoted because of their high-level specialized skills, whereas regular Jōnin were more rounded.

A trio of people that the Sandaime recognized as the Sand siblings stepped up.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchūriki of Ichibi no Tanuki, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure." The redhead spoke, looking far saner than he had earlier (and was that really less than an hour ago?).

A few people gasped in horror or disgust, but the Uzushio contingent and the boy's siblings glared them into submission.

"Sabaku no Kankarō, Puppet Master and Kazekage's advisor. Jōnin." The man in question spoke up, and more than a few were surprised to see him without that black cloak thing, showing brown hair.

"Nara Temari. Ambassador of Sunagakure. Jōnin." The last and oldest of the Yondaime's children announced. She smirked at her husband, nudging him playfully when he muttered 'troublesome.'

Shikaku looked at the girl in interest, realizing that she was (or was to become, at least) his daughter-in-law.

"Nara Shikamaru." The Nara heir muttered, before wincing as his wife hit him. "Jōnin Commander and advisor to the Uzukage. Jōnin."

"Yamanaka Ino." The blonde said with a smile, waving at her dad. "Head of Torture and Interrogation, and I'm a special Jōnin. This is Yamanaka Sai, my husband."

Sai smiled awkwardly, not quite as fake as it used to be, as he nodded his head at Inoichi, his father-in-law, who studied him carefully.

"I'll reserve judgement." The man muttered.

"Akimichi Choji, Jōnin." The large man said with a smile, hair down past his shoulders.

"Rock Lee!" the Taijutsu expert crowed, posing. "Uzushio's Beautiful—"

He was cut off as his old teammate clamped her hand over his mouth, drawing relieved sighs from more than a few people.

"Tenten!" the woman in question chirped happily. "Uzushio's Weapons Expert and special Jōnin! And Lee here is Jōnin, too."

"Hyūga Neji." The man in question sighed at his teammates' antics. "Jōnin."

"Hyūga Hinata." The clan heiress said with a smile from her position right next to her cousin. "Jōnin."

Hiashi stiffened as he looked at his daughter and nephew…and tensed when he realized that the Caged Bird Seal was no longer on his nephew's forehead.

He would need to speak with the two of them at some point.

He only hoped that the elders wouldn't insist that Hinata be given the seal, or re-seal Hizashi's boy. After all, if they were no longer of Konoha, they were Branch family members.

Unless, of course, the Main Branch had also uprooted and moved to Uzushio.

This would need to be discussed.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Special Jōnin." The boy in question grunted. "Hunter-nin."

Hiruzen's eyebrows raised as Aburame Shino also claimed to be a special Jōnin hunter-nin. Wasn't that Kiri's thing?

He watched as more and more (formerly?) Konoha ninja re-introduced themselves.

Umino Iruka. Hatake Kakashi (and wasn't _that_ a blow?) Yūhi Kurenai. _Might Gai._

What had happened to cause all of them to leave?

Katō Shizune? He hadn't seen her since she was a young girl!

And who were the rest of the people with the Uzushio group? More interestingly, the _kids_?

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Okay. First off, I should let you know that various things occur, Senju Tsunade became the Godaime Hokage, then was put into a coma fighting enemy forces, and Shimura Danzō took advantage and managed to maneuver himself into the Hokage position. Tsunade baa-chan had showed us all some rather _interesting_ files pertaining to him, and since we couldn't remove him from power at the time, we decided to leave Konoha in order to protect ourselves and our families."

Hiruzen gaped, along with his advisors and former teammates.

"You're still not very good at explaining things." Sakura informed her friend, who rolled her eyes.

"Now see here-!" Koharu growled, jumping to the war hawk's defense.

"No, _you_ see here." Naruto gazed back at her calmly, emitting enough killing intent that the old coot shut up, before turning back to the Hokage. "Shimura has committed dozens of acts of treason against Konoha. Kidnapping clan children from their families, brainwashing them and turning them into his own personal soldiers for a program that was officially disbanded by the Hokage that he kept running illegally, and killing them off if they regained their independence. Orchestrating the Uchiha massacre and blackmailing Uchiha Itachi into participating in exchange for Sasuke's life. Plotting with Orochimaru, stealing Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan eye—check under his bandages, including the ones on his arm, he's got dozens of them—which drove the man to suicide…"

Sai scowled slightly at the reminder of his past, and Sasuke wasn't much better, normally calm eyes showing his pain.

Itachi had been forced to go through so much, and he'd had no one to help him. His best friend had killed himself right in front of him, giving him the Mangekyō Sharingan, only for him to be _accused of killing him_ and then _blackmailed_ into becoming a mass murderer…

Damn it, his brother was a pacifist!

Sasuke was still pissed that his older brother had manipulated him into becoming an avenger in a sick assisted suicide type deal, but could understand that he hadn't exactly been thinking rationally.

* * *

"Anyway, we're from the future." Naruto said bluntly with a smile, amused at the faces that particular claim gained. "Came back to make sure Shimura doesn't rise to power. He's hurt and killed a lot of people, and we're going to stop him."

Hiruzen blinked.

"And Uzushio?" he wondered aloud.

Would they come back home, to Konoha?

Naruto smiled wistfully, guessing at his thoughts. "Uzushio is our home, now. We stumbled across its ruins after we left, and due to the seals encompassing the city and my own Uzumaki blood, the city more or less rebuilt itself, at least enough for us to stay there and rebuild the rest for ourselves. A lot of us have been very badly hurt by not just Shimura, but Konoha itself, and more than a few of us don't want to be here right now."

The Sandaime winced as a great many of his former people nodded in complete agreement, emphasizing just how badly his mistakes as Hokage had cost them.

Naruto most of all.

"Uzushio didn't come back with us, unfortunately." The Uzukage sounded wistful. "We're going to have to rebuild again. But all of its people are here, and that's what is most important."

"You mean…" Shikaku said.

"Yes." Naruto confirmed. "We can't go back to our time."

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Crappy first chapter, I know. Sorry about that.**

 **Basically, Naruto re-build Whirlpool, brought her precious people (including the Konoha 12) with her, Danzō took advantage when Tsunade was incapacitated, ruined pretty much everything, and they all decided that they might as well go back and try to prevent it.**

 **Akatsuki is no longer a threat. I'll explain at some point during the next few chapters.**

 **Tsunade isn't with them because they couldn't move her. Jiraiya because he died. Neji didn't die, a few people who** _ **did**_ **die are back and have their memories…it's complicated. Not all of them arrived back in the same place.**

 **Anyway, this is also a crossover story. Those other Uzushio villagers I mentioned, as well as some of the kids that I also mentioned. Examples include characters from Akame ga Kill, Black Bullet, and Soul Eater.**


	2. Neo-Uzumaki Clan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the crossover characters.**

 **Warnings: mentions of slash later (SasoDei and** _ **possibly**_ **others), female Naruto, SasuNaru, time travel, semi-forced marriages (not through the fault of the bride or groom), past kidnapping, etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage bit his lip.

A few of his ninja had gone off to talk to some of the Uzushio ninja (Hayate Gekko amongst them), but he wanted to ask one question before he ventured into the Uzushio crowd…

"I don't suppose I'm a grandfather again, am I?" he asked Naruto hopefully.

His surrogate granddaughter grinned at him. "Subtle, gramps."

With that, she released a wave of her chakra, a commonly-used signal in Uzushiogakure, calling her kids to her location.

Thirty seconds later, the council gaped in shock at the small crowd in front of them.

"One or two." Naruto said with a proud grin. "Though I think I'd go with great-great-grandfather. Teacher of my teacher's teacher's teacher, and all that."

Hiruzen groaned, feeling even older than usual, but didn't argue.

Sasuke snorted softly as he witnessed the exchange. His beautiful, strong, amazing wife glowed as she spoke with the grandfather that she had lost so many years ago—or in a month's time.

Granted, they weren't about to let that happen this time around.

"Okay munchkins." Naruto clapped, turning to face her kids. "Kids, this is gramps."

"Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen." Sasuke told them with a sigh, though his family could see the fond and amused glint in his dark eyes.

Naruto pouted at him playfully, and the Konoha ninja were bemused by her playful attitude.

She wasn't acting loud, boastful, or prideful like they were used to, but surely as the Uzukage she would act with more…dignity?

Hiruzen, however, was more than fine with it, and snorted. "Gramps in just fine. None of that 'great' stuff, though. I'm not _that_ old."

"If it helps you sleep at night, old man." Naruto said cheerfully, before ignoring his sputter's of indignation and telling her kids to introduce themselves by name, age, and (for the hell of it) rank.

"Takashi Uzumaki. Nineteen. Jōnin." a very tall young man said calmly. He had short black hair, black eyes, and slightly effeminate features, though one could see the muscle under his clothing. He wore an outfit similar to what Konoha's ANBU wore, though without the mask.

"I am Erza Scarlet-Uzumaki." The oldest girl said, pride for her heritage evident in her voice. The woman had long scarlet red hair held up in a ponytail, dark eyes that shone with confidence, and a large chest. "I am also nineteen years old and a Jōnin."

She wore a royal blue yukata with a silver sash (AN: basically looks like a Kimono, but hers is sleeveless and only goes down to about mid-thigh), black shorts underneath, black flip flops, and a white flower in her hair.

A few of the civilian council members sneered at her, not knowing that the Uzumaki family was indeed a very powerful clan that were known to be allied with Konoha.

What kind of ninja dressed like that?

The shinobi population, on the other hand, knew better than to judge her based on appearances. If she was a Jōnin, chances were that she was _very_ dangerous, and almost certainly armed.

"Kirito Kirigaya. Sixteen, Chūnin." The next boy had black hair a bit longer than Takashi's, framing his less than masculine features, dark gray eyes, and pale skin. He wore black slacks, a black V-neck shirt, black coat with gray lines going down the sleeves and edge, black sandal boots, and two broadswords (one black and one an aquamarine color) holstered to his back. "Descended from the Uchiha clan on my father's side."

"Suguha Kirigaya, fifteen, Chūnin." With black hair reaching her shoulders and large dark gray eyes, she looked a lot like Kirito, though her large chest indicated that she was very much female. She wore an outfit similar to Erza's, a green yukata with a white sash, though she did have a sheathed sword hanging on her left hip. "Kirito's cousin on our _mothers'_ sides."

In other words, she wasn't an Uchiha. No Sharingan there.

"And I'm Satoshi Uzumaki!" another boy with a bright, excited grin on his face said cheerfully. He looked like a miniature version of Takashi, though shorter and far more expressive. He was wearing black pants, a dark blue tank top with a mesh shirt over that, black sandals, and also had a sword strapped to his side. "I'm fifteen, too. Genin."

Suguha ruffled her adoptive sibling's hair at his pout, before explaining to the Konoha citizens. "Not due to lack of skill, he just rushes into things without thinking, and they wanted him to work on that.

Naruto smiled a bit. "That was my issue, too. Well, one of them, at least."

"So you didn't pass this exam?" Shikaku asked curiously.

The blonde Uzukage eyed him, noticing that he was just curious, not because he had an ulterior motive. "I passed the preliminaries just fine, and I won my first match in the finals, but unfortunately something came up and the exams were cancelled before we could finish the fights. It was deemed that there wasn't enough information on the candidates for any of us to be promoted."

Shikaku frowned, eyebrows furrowing. What could have caused Konoha to cancel the exams during the finals?

"Anyway." Naruto shook her head, before nodding back towards her kids. "Continue."

Obediently, another girl, this one with windswept blonde hair and blue eyes, spoke up. "Sora Uzumaki. Thirteen. Genin."

Oddly enough, she was dressed very much like Sabaku no Temari was, though instead of one giant fan she had two smaller battle fans strapped to her forearms.

A wind user?

"Amaya Uzumaki!" another girl chirped. "I'm ten years old; next year I'll be eligible to take the academy's graduation test."

"I'm Yui!" the last child spoke up. "I'm eight!"

"She just finished her _first_ year at the academy." Kirito said with a smile as Yui attached herself firmly to his side.

"Wow." Inuzuka Tsume said, wide-eyed. "All of these brats are yours?"

The kids had been around Kiba and Hana enough that they weren't offended, and Sora even had the nerve to roll her eyes.

"In one way or another." Naruto grinned. "Erza, Kirito, and Suguha are adopted, and Yui is in our custody until Kirito and his girlfriend manage to find a place and adopt her officially, but unofficially they've been raising her for the past two years."

The four in question smiled. The reassurance that their aunt/grandmother figure considered them family regardless of the fact that she hadn't been the one to give birth to them was always appreciated.

"You don't look old enough to have given birth to a nineteen year old son." Tsume commented.

Naruto shrugged. "Uzushio was nicknamed the Village of Longevity because the Uzumaki clan tend to have longer life-spans, if they survive being a ninja that is. I'm 35."

Shibi frowned behind his collar as he did the math. "You had Takashi-san when you were seventeen?"

Naruto nodded without shame. "Hai."

Sasuke stepped forward. "The Council decreed that I marry in order to pass on the Sharingan, and one of the terms was that we have an heir by the end of that year."

"And you chose the demon?" a female civilian council member sneered unattractively. "Shame. I'm sure there were plenty of women who would've happily accepted the position."

Sasuke glared at her, Mangekyo Sharingan making an appearance, striking fear or wariness into the hearts of the Konoha citizens, including Hiruzen.

"I wouldn't have touched any of those so-called _admirers_ with a fifty foot pole." The Uchiha said, scowling at the woman. "I have never once regretted my choice, and I do not _appreciate_ slander against my wife."

The woman flushed furiously at the threat (thinly disguised as a reprimand), but didn't comment.

"Anyway." Naruto rolled her eyes fondly, eyes softening as she glanced at her husband of nearly twenty years.

"Why would the council force that on you?" the Sandaime asked, eyes worried.

The pair seemed to be perfectly happy with their marriage, but would they have chosen differently if they had been given a choice?

Then again, Naruto hadn't mentioned not being given a choice in the matter, and Sasuke had apparently willingly chosen her…

Sasuke and Naruto tensed slightly, glancing at each other, before Naruto shrugged, leaving the decision on what to tell them to her husband.

"I became a missing-nin." The Uchiha-Uzumaki patriarch said bluntly, ignoring the gasps from the civilian council members and the Konoha ninja's hands twitching either towards their weapons or to form hand-seals if needed. "I came back, obviously, but the council decided that I was in need of an anchor to keep me in Konoha."

'And look how well that worked out.' Shikaku mused to himself, eyeing the Uzushio forehead protectors worn proudly by the family (excluding the kids who hadn't yet graduated, though even they had the symbol somewhere on their clothing). Out loud, he asked. "What made you leave again?"

Naruto's fists clenched tightly, and Sasuke's nostrils flared, icy rage in their eyes.

"Danzō kidnapped Takashi when he was two years old in the hopes of entering him into his little ROOT project." Naruto said quietly.

"We had him back within the hour, but Takashi was perceptive even at that age, and understood that he was in danger." Sasuke continued just as quietly. "His Sharingan activated."

The Konoha ninja inhaled sharply, utterly shocked and horrified. Even Hiruzen's advisors, supporters of Danzō, seemed genuinely horrified.

"What's the big deal?" one of the civilian council members spoke up, rolling his eyes and not noticing the tension in the room. "You got him back, and he became a true Uchi—"

He was cut off as Sasuke grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the wall and creating a crater in the concrete.

The Uzushio villagers glanced at their beloved leader's husband, sensing that something was wrong, but Naruto waved them off, and they politely moved out of earshot and went back to their conversations.

"The Sharingan is only activated when the person experiences horrific emotional trauma and/or the fear that they are going to die." Sasuke said, Mangekyo spinning once again, though he wasn't using it. "I would be more than happy if none of my children were ever put in a situation where it would be activated, but unfortunately the world doesn't work that way. I would suggest you learn to think before you start talking about things you know nothing about."

With that, he dropped the man to the ground and walked away.

"That goes for all civilians when it comes to ninja matters." He said loud enough for the civilian council members to hear.

Said civilians fumed as they looked at their ninja counterparts on the council expectantly, but oddly enough they all seemed to have been distracted by something.

"It was after that that we were attacked, our Godaime was incapacitated, and Danzō took the hat by force." Sasuke answered Shikaku directly. "We weren't about to endanger ourselves, so we left. And we weren't alone."

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Next: conversations between people of the present and the future. For example, Konohamaru and his grandfather, Asuma and Kurenai, Baki and the Sand Siblings, etc.**

 **I know I wrote the names backwards when Sasuke and Naruto's kids were introducing themselves, since in Japan it's last names first, but I did that on purpose. Their last names just seem more emphasized to me that way, I don't know. Some of them are their kids by blood, others were adopted due to being related to them, Yui is just under their care officially until Kirito and Asuna are a bit older, etc.**

 **I'm also aware that in canon Shikamaru was chosen to be promoted, but I always thought that made little sense, since he was basically too** _ **lazy**_ **to finish the fight (not a good quality when you're tasked with missions you** _ **need**_ **to complete), so I changed that.**

 **Crossover characters so far:**

 **Takashi and Satoshi are from Ouran High School Host Club. Takashi is usually called Mori in the anime, short for their surname Morinozuka, but since in this his last name is Uzumaki I can't justify having everyone call him Mori. I might add in their cousins, Yasuchika and Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka, because Takashi without Honey is just odd, but we'll see.**

 **Kirito (real name Kazuto Kirigaya) and Suguha Kirigaya are cousins from Sword Art Online. Yui is more or less the adopted daughter of Kirito and his girlfriend, Asuna, who will also be in this story.**

 **Erza Scarlet is from Fairy Tail, and there's a possibility I'll bring Wendy Marvel, Romeo Conbolt, and Chelia Blendy in a bit later as one of Uzushio's Genin teams. Maybe a few others as well.**


	3. Discussions Between Present and Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sword Art Online, Fairy Tail, Ouran High School Host Club, or anything else related to the crossover characters I will be bringing in. Two more crossover anime listed in the end note to be introduced later.**

 **Warnings: slash (SasoDei and Gaara x Neji), slight angst, etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Hiruzen had managed to force the civilian council members to leave, he went off into the Uzushio crowd, wondering who else he might find.

His heart beat loudly in his chest when he saw the unmistakable form of his son, Asuma, holding hands with Yūhi Kurenai, with a young girl with red eyes and an older young man who looked quite a bit like his other son.

"Hey, gramps." Konohamaru said with slightly watery eyes.

"'Maru?" Hiruzen asked, shocked as he gathered his grandson in a hug. "My, you've grown."

The young man chuckled warmly. "Well, considering I'm supposed to be eight from your perspective…"

The old Hokage sighed shakily. "I…I've missed the opportunity to see you grow up."

Asuma, Kurenai, and Konohamaru smiled at him sadly, not wanting to tell him that he hadn't been there to see it anyway.

The old man took a deep breath, pushing those thoughts out of his mind for now, before turning to his son and the Genjutsu mistress, biting his lip slightly in excitement as he glanced at the child beside them.

Asuma raised an eyebrow at his father, waiting for him to finally ask the question.

It didn't take long for him to burst.

"I had a feeling you two would end up together." He said with a beaming smile. "And who is this lovely little lady?"

(Note: In this story, Asuma and Kurenai had kids later than in cannon, otherwise she'd be in her 20's.)

"I'm Mirai!" the red-eyed girl with short, messy dark hair answered with a grin. "Nice to meet you, old man."

Asuma coughed to hide a laugh.

"She's thirteen." Kurenai added, lips twitching slightly in amusement. "She's on a team with Uzumaki Sora, and their Jōnin sensei is Nara Temari."

"I had wondered why Sora-chan was dressed like the Wind Mistress." Hiruzen said thoughtfully.

"They both prefer Wind jutsu." Konohamaru said.

"Wind is rare in Konoha." Hiruzen said, raising an eyebrow at Asuma, who was one of the few Wind-natured ninja to have resided in Konoha.

"It's not as rare anymore." Mirai said proudly. "Water is the most common, because it's _Uzushio,_ but Wind is just about tied with Lightning for second place. I haven't started learning it yet, but mine is Earth with a secondary affinity for Wind."

Hiruzen was proud, but his shoulders dropped slightly at the reminder that his _family_ didn't consider Konoha their home.

Danzō would have a _lot_ to answer for when he got a hold of him.

* * *

Hayate Gekkō stared at the familiar woman with long purple hair. He had been about ten years older than he before, but now _he_ was the younger one.

Funny. The age gap stayed about the same, just flipped around.

"Yūgao?" he asked.

His fiancé exhaled shakily, tears coming to her eyes before she leapt forward and hugged him tightly.

"Hayate…oh, how I've missed you!" she murmured into his ear, causing him to hold her tighter as he registered that statement.

'I died.' He realized. 'Nothing else would have taken me from her side.'

"When?" he whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"In a few weeks." She sobbed. "One of many things we're all going to change."

He took her word for it, and simply held her close.

After a long moment, he reopened his eyes. "I hope it's not too late for us."

The former Cat ANBU huffed a laugh, before her hands moved to her weapons pouch and she brought out the ring that he had given her the night he proposed.

"Never." She promised, smiling more genuinely than she had in over two decades as he carefully placed the ring on her left ring finger.

* * *

Baki crossed his arms as he faced his three charges—or at least the three _adults_ claiming to be them.

"Explain." He demanded.

Kankarou and Temari grimaced slightly, before turning to Gaara, who sighed.

"The invasion failed, and Suna was nearly destroyed because of it." The Godaime Kazekage said calmly, unnerving his former sensei, who was used to feeling like he was being threatened constantly whenever he was near the youngest on the team. "The current Kazekage is dead. Orochimaru stole his face and has been acting in his stead."

Baki's eyes widened, and he choked. "You're serious?!"

Temari smiled bitterly. "Yes. It shows how close we were to our father, for none of us to have noticed."

She didn't look particularly saddened at the loss, and neither did her brothers.

Honestly, given what he knew of the inner-workings of the family, Baki couldn't fault them.

Still…

"So…" he turned to Gaara. "Kazekage, huh?"

The man nodded regally, eyeing the man calmly. "Yes."

"Kids love him." Kankarō said with a smirk. "And he has his own following of fangirls now that he can't kill them off."

Gaara shuddered slightly, crossing himself as if to ward off evil spirits.

…Which was the most ironic thing Baki had ever considered.

"It should get better when he finally decides to make an honest man out of Neji." Temari said with a smirk. "It worked for Sasuke when he married Naruto."

Baki blinked, running a hand over his face slowly. "Right. And…Shikaku?"

Gaara blinked back at him. "I am no longer the Ichibi's Jinchūriki."

"Who is?!" Baki asked, startled. "And how did you survive extraction?"

"The identity of Shikaku's new vessel is classified, for now." Gaara answered. "As for surviving, I didn't. Chiyo-san did something to bring me back to life, sacrificing her own to do so."

Baki grimaced.

He didn't like the woman, since she had been the one to make Gaara a Jinchūriki, and he had eventually become aware of how badly she had done it when compared to some of the other demon vessels, but…

It was thanks to her that his student was still alive.

And now Baki finally had the opportunity to get to know him, now that Gaara was sane.

"You'll have to explain in further detail later." He finally said, addressing all three of them. "For now, we'll have to contact the rest of Suna's forces. We…have an invasion to call off."

The two elder siblings smiled slightly, but Gaara's teal eyes glinted a bit.

"Actually…" the Kazekage said slowly. "Hold off on that. It might be advantageous for Sound to think that we will still aid them."

"And when we turn on them…" Kankarō realized with a wicked smirk.

"They'll get their asses kicked." Temari finished, smirking just as deviously.

Glancing at the trio, Baki shivered. He did _not_ want to get on their bad side.

* * *

A few yards away from everybody else, Naruto and Sasuke stood, leaning towards each other as they held a whispered conversation.

"I'm still not sure what to do about Itachi." Sasuke said, voice slightly troubled.

"He's undoubtedly loyal to Konoha, and he of all people is well aware that Danzō is a threat." Naruto agreed. But considering his goal in regards to you…"

She trailed off as Sasuke grimaced.

Assisted suicide with the bonus of giving his little brother another weapon against his enemies, aka the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Well, he's going to be disappointed." The younger Uchiha brother said firmly.

Naruto smiled softly, glad that her husband had a second chance to rebuild his relationship with the brother that he had loved and looked up to so much as a child.

"Well, we have half the Akatsuki on our side." She said with a pleased smile.

Kisame, while loyal to the former Mizukage (well, kind of) and therefore Tobi, was _also_ loyal to Itachi, his partner. It was up in the air which side he would choose, but there was a chance that he would become their ally.

Madara, Tobi, Obito, _whatever_ he called himself would find himself without his some of his most powerful allies when they revealed their true loyalties.

Itachi was of course a given, even though he wasn't among those who had come back in time. Uzumaki Nagato, formerly known as Pein, and his wife Konan had allied themselves with Uzushio as the leaders of Amegakure after Nagato had barely survived his battle with his cousin (Naruto.)

They were also lucky to have Deidara and Sasori, who were frightfully dangerous both together and apart. The lovers had joined Uzushio, with Deidara working as a demolitions expert while they were rebuilding the village as well as fire-power when they were vulnerable, and Sasori also defended the village when he wasn't messing with his puppets or secretly conducting research to try and find a way to become human one again, something that might actually be possible since Orochimaru had apparently found his real body and kept it hidden in one of his laboratories.

The Puppet Master had had a difficult time with that decision, considering he wanted to last forever as a piece of art, but…

He also wanted to grow old with Deidara. He had nearly lost the crazy blonde once, and those were emotions that he did _NOT_ want to feel for the rest of eternity after the blonde inevitably died.

And so, two years after he began his search…he transitioned back into his human body.

It was such a pain to get used to. Food, sleep, bathroom functions that he hadn't had to do in years, emotions affecting him physically (blushing, crying, etc.), and not as much _stamina_ since he now got tired.

Deidara was more than pleased, though. The first time he had held Sasori's hand, feeling _warmth_ from his partner for the first time, and the more intimate feeling touch…

The blonde would deny it until the day he died, but Sasori knew that he had seen a tear or two.

Still, Sasori didn't regret it.

And now the duo had three sons and a daughter to deal with (all adopted, of course), which wouldn't have been _nearly_ as interesting if Sasori was still the near-emotionless puppet he had been.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Yeah, Gaara x Neji. Don't flame or bag on me for it, because I don't care. Not like it's a major pairing anyway. And I warned you guys last chapter about the Sasori x Deidara pairing.**

 **I don't know for sure because I never checked, but I** _ **think**_ **Shikamaru was actually Mirai's sensei. I changed it to his wife because he doesn't feel responsible for taking care of her since Asuma never died. Since Temari is also officially an ambassador with Suna, Temari either takes her team with her or she makes other arrangements for them while she's away. Shikamaru still has a Genin team, though.**

 **Also, I realize that Hayate and Yūgao were about the same age, but I wanted her to have originally been younger than him by quite a bit to show that they didn't let the age gap get in their way before, so they wouldn't let it now. Not to say it'll be too easy for their relationship to get back to where it's supposed to be. Oh, and she doesn't know that Baki was the one to kill him, so present-Baki (who hasn't done it and won't now that he knows the truth) is safe from her wrath.**

 **Yep, Sasori and Deidara adopted a few brats. Not that they act very much like parents, but they are partially responsible for the lives of four other living beings. The boys are from Death Note (come on, like I could resist making Mello Deidara's adopted kid) and their daughter is from Future Diary.**


	4. Uzushio's Other Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Future Diary, Death Note, Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, Ouran High School Host Club, or any other series that I bring crossover characters from.**

 **Warnings: SasuNaru, fem!Naru, time travel, SPOILERS, mentions of yaoi, etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hundreds of miles away in Amegakure, another meeting was taking place at the Akatsuki Headquarters.

Deidara sighed in relief as he saw Nagato in his real body instead of the creepy orange-haired corpses he usually used.

Konan smiled slightly at the blonde, completely understanding his relief. If she had come back but Nagato hadn't, she didn't know what she would have done.

He wasn't Pein anymore. No, this was the man she had fallen in love with (after getting over her first love's death). Her best friend.

Uzumaki Nagato.

And legally or not at this point in time, she was Uzumaki Konan, his wife.

"I see the two of you made it back." Nagato said, eyeing the other redhead and his blonde husband.

Sasori and Deidara nodded in agreement.

"Good." Nagato said firmly. "Now, we need to decide what to do about Itachi…"

Obviously they weren't going to kill him for being a traitor, now that they themselves were allied with Naruto, the girl they had hunted for so long, but there were issues.

For one thing, Itachi didn't have his memories from before, and even if he had, he'd died before the four of them stopped their goal of collecting the Biju.

There was also Uchiha Madara, or Obito, to deal with. They knew for a fact that _he_ hadn't come back.

The four Akatsuki members weren't sure what to do about him, but they knew that Naruto and Hatake Kakashi would at the very least try to talk him down from his rage and hate.

They doubted that it would work, but if anyone could do it, it was the Sandaime Uzukage.

If Naruto had been able to get to _Pein_ , of all people…

Well, she'd done the impossible before.

Twenty minutes into the meeting, Deidara and Sasori stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked immediately, readying herself for battle.

Deidara held up his hands in a calming gesture. "Nothing threatening. I just get that feeling our kids are causing trouble."

Sasori (human again thanks to his physical body coming back with him) groaned in agreement.

"Those brats are going to be the dead of me." The Puppet Master muttered.

Deidara huffed slightly. "Oh, great. Now I've been replaced."

Konan snorted out a laugh, and even Nagato was barely able to stop a chuckle at that one.

* * *

*In Konoha…* Minene scowled at her younger brother, glaring at him with her one visible purple eye, long purple hair (AN: lighter than Yūgao's) hiding the eyepatch covering her other eye.

"Sasori told you not to eat too much chocolate, Mello." She said with a scowl.

The blonde fourteen year old with shoulder-length blonde hair and black eyes scowled at her, looking a lot like their adoptive dad, Deidara, despite the lack of a blood relation.

"He isn't here." And with that, the blonde stuck out his tongue at his older adoptive sister.

"Don't let Sasori-sama hear you say that." A smaller child with curly white hair, pale skin, and black eyes warned the blonde.

Mello scowled at his least favorite sibling. "Shut it, Near."

"He's right, baka." Matt, the middle child out of the three boys, said absentmindedly as he formed a cat's cradle in his hand with chakra strings, an advanced chakra control exercise.

Mello protested at the insult, huffing as his best friend and adopted brother betrayed him.

Minene sighed, rubbing at her temple as she watched the blonde boy get into a one-sided argument with the other two.

Her life had certainly changed since Sasori and Deidara had found her in her hometown shortly after her parents were killed in a terrorist attack (one that, oddly enough, the Akatsuki were _not_ responsible for.)

When Deidara came across the eight year old girl with tattered clothing and a wild sort of bloodlust in her eyes trying to build a bomb, he had been thrilled.

He himself had been a member of Iwa's Explosion Corps, so he was hardly going to mind the fact that the kid was trying to build such a destructive device.

When he showed her his Kekkei Genkai, Explosion Release, and used it to destroy the building that had been Minene's target (which, as it turned out, contained the group that orchestrated the attack that took her parents), he gained a loyal friend for life.

And when he had to leave, the eight year old accepted his offer to come with him.

She was probably Sasori and Deidara's best kept secret, as absolutely no one knew of their association with her, including the other Akatsuki members. Granted, now a few of them that had come back with them knew of her existence, but the ones who were threats to her and her siblings' safety didn't.

She couldn't wait to see Deidara again, but understood that her 'parents' needed someone to look after the destructive and chaotic force of nature that was Mihael Keehl, known to all by his nickname Mello.

Of all of them, Matt was the one Sasori had passed the art of puppetry to, despite Near being more similar to him attitude and behavior-wise. The brunette's coordination and dexterity in his fingers was just _too_ perfect for Sasori not to take advantage of the opportunity, though Matt moved the targets of his abilities more like a Nara moved theirs with shadows as opposed to using _actual_ puppets.

Near had perfect chakra control, but for some reason wasn't able to form chakra strings like Sasori and Matt could, not that that discouraged him. Instead he focused on Genjutsu, using his active imagination (the ten year old was always playing with his toys) to trick and outwit his opponents, an activity that all three boys enjoyed doing.

The family of six were all intelligent, but the Unholy Trio (as their academy professors had taken to calling them) all had the intellect of a Nara, which blindsided their victims because no one _expected_ it.

Minene might have been jealous if she hadn't had to put up with their quirks and the craziness that came with them.

The older woman was so lost in her musings that she didn't notice Near buy a candy bar, handing it to Matt who in turn snuck it into Mello's hands.

By the time she realized what had happened, Mello was happily licking the melted chocolate off his fingers after tossing away the empty wrapper.

Minene groaned in despair.

Why did their 'parents' have to leave her in charge?!

Oh yeah…she was the oldest.

Damn.

* * *

Elsewhere, one Kazahana Koyuki, Princess of the Land of Snow and future Daimyō of the Land of _Spring_ woke up from her nap with a renewed purpose.

When she ordered Sandayū to send a request to Konoha for one Uzumaki Naruto to ask for aid in defeating her uncle Datō, the man wept tears of joy.

Koyuki was less than thrilled to see the man act like this again, since he'd originally kidnapped her in order to force her to confront her uncle, but she let it slide.

A few years as Daimyō had given her another perspective, and she had long since realized that though his methods were questionable, the man had had good intentions.

The rest of the crew for the new Princess Gale movie was blindsided and more than a little terrified when they saw 'Yukie' that morning.

She was smiling, and her eyes were more expressive than they had ever seen them.

This coming from the actress who needed eye drops in order to cry when her character needed to.

Had hell frozen over while they were asleep?

Then again, soon they would be headed to the Land of Snow. Would they even really be able to tell the difference?

* * *

In the Land of Waves, Tazuna the bridge builder, his daughter Tsunami, and grandson Inari all woke up grinning.

"Now Naruto will have to let me rebuild Uzushio's bridges!" Tazuna cackled, rubbing his hands together in glee.

The blonde hadn't let him re-do them after his first try due to 'lack of funding,' but now she had no choice if she wanted Uzushiogakure to have bridges.

Tsunami smiled indulgently at her father, only to be distracted and highly amused at her son's cry.

"No!" the young boy wailed in despair. "I have to go through puberty again!"

The two adults had to quickly cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

* * *

All across the Elemental Nations, six people suddenly woke up with memories that they didn't remember having lived through.

Yugito Nii, Jinchūriki of the two-tailed cat Matatabi.

Rōshi, Jinchūriki of the four-tailed Son Gokū.

Han, Jinchūriki of the five-tailed Kokuō.

Utakata, Jinchūriki of the six-tailed Saiken.

Fū, Jinchūriki of the seven-tailed Chōmei.

Killer B, Jinchūriki of the eight-tailed Gyūki.

From Kumo to Iwa, Kiri to Taki. Sand and Konoha were already represented in Naruto and Gaara (though the latter was no longer Shikaku's Jinchūriki), and Yagura had unfortunately already died, Isobu slowly reforming somewhere in Kirigakure, the three-tailed Biju also finding himself with new memories.

The reason that all of the Jinchūriki had gained their memories of the future to come was simple. Naruto had joined their souls—Biju and Jinchūriki alike—in her mindscape when preparing for war, and that connection stayed with them through time.

They had a certain blonde they needed to get in contact with…

Though considering she had become the Jinchūriki for _all_ of the Biju after the war, maybe it would be better to try and figure out what the repercussions of having multiple Jinchūriki for the same Biju were before they went to see her…

* * *

 **Please review! :) Seriously, please. *insert pout***

 **I'm sure Naruto has more friends and allies aside from those I mentioned, but if you've paid any attention to my chapter notes you know I've only gotten to episode 10, haven't read the manga, and am relying purely on fanfiction and the Naruto wiki beyond that. I haven't seen the movies, either.**

 **I thought Matt would be perfect as a puppet master, especially since Sasori is one of his guardians. His character has a thing for with video games, and I imagined him manipulating his targets physically as if they were avatars he was controlling in a game. Because of that, imagine his movements more like he's wielding a video game controller as opposed to how Kankarō and Sasori move their fingers.**

 **Oh, and none of the siblings are actually related. Mello, Matt, and Near knew each other quite a while before Sasori and Deidara took them in, though. And those aren't their real names, just aliases they go by. Mello's real name, as you might have noticed, is Mihael Keehl.**

 **Minene is from the anima Future Diary, or Mirai Nikki. Her namesake is Minerva, the Roman equivalent to the Greek goddess Athena.**


End file.
